


Quick

by DeviousDevil



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut. Superman and Lex have a steamy moment in Lex's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Written really quickly so I apologize for bad grammar and spelling!

No matter which way he pulled and tugged at, Superman’s outfit stubbornly remained intact and on the man. It made Lex feel like a fumbling fool, like some inept teenage. Superman had little issue with Lex’s suit– the jacket was swiftly disposed of, next his tie and then the shirt. All within a mere few seconds. Lex tried concentrating on Superman’s suit but the man had his hands down Lex’s pants while his mouth sucked and kissed his neck moving up to his jawline. 

“Having trouble Lex?” Superman/Clark chuckled against Lex’s ear. His hands delved further until Lex felt fingers slip into his briefs causing all the blood to rush down to his cock. Lex bit his lip to stop from moaning. 

“No.”

“You’re lying Lex” Superman teased as he finally yanked Lex’s pants and briefs off completely. 

He half halfheartedly glared at Superman. “I don’t think this is entirely fair that I’m completely naked and you’re fully clothed.”

Superman shrugged and smiled as he began to slowly stroke Lex’s thighs and inch his hands closer to his cock. He could hear Lex’s heart beating faster as his hands moved. 

“You’re such a tease” Lex all but snarled at him as he grabbed Superman’s face and kissed him with force. 

Superman placed a hand behind Lex’s head and pushed the man closer as they kissed. Lex hands gripped tightly on Superman’s suit and temporarily forget his endeavor to remove it, his full concentration was now on sucking on Superman’s lips. _God he tasted so good_. Lex finally get slip a soft moan which only got louder when Superman finally wrapped his free hand around his cock and began rubbing it up and down, applying just the right amount of pressure. All self restraint was quickly slipping as Superman began jerking him off and he began thrusting in tandem with Superman’s hand. 

Their kiss ended, Lex gasped for air as they departed. Superman grinned seeing how completely aroused Lex was, his breathing was erratic, heart pounding, eyes dilated, and his skin had a slight sheen of sweat forming.

“Get out of that suit now!” Lex ordered, but there was little authority left in his voice. “If you don’t, I’ll come all over it and let’s see the that on the cover of the Daily Planet!”

Superman grinned but decided to comply letting go of Lex’s cock which made the man groan in disappointment. He lifted Lex on to the desk and with a blur of movement had his suit off and his hands back on Lex. 

Lex had little time to process Superman’s actions but felt a finger enter him as Superman crushed his lips against him in another long bruising kiss. Lex fisted his hands in Superman’s dark curls and forcefully returned the kiss. Superman only broke the kiss to huskily ask if there was lube in any of the drawers in the desk. Lex nodded and only blinked once to see Superman already had the container in hand, thumb flicking it open and coating his fingers with the product. He was not wasting any time.

Two fingers entered him and carefully with slow deliberate attention began to stretch him and loosen the muscle. Lex ran his hands down Superman’s impressive chest which was finely covered with soft dark hairs which trailed down to his navel and below. Everything about Superman was impressive and that include his cock. Which in a few short minutes would be deep inside him. Lex reached down and took that delicious looking cock into his hands and began rubbing. Superman grunted in pleasure and using his free hand brought their faces closer but not yet touching. Lex was panting hard now and even Superman felt his heart beating louder, harder. 

Fingers still at work, Lex wiggled impatiently as Superman added a third. He enjoyed the look on Lex’s face as he fingered him thoroughly. It was pleasure, bliss and joy all wrapped into one expression. A sharp contrast to his usual serious expression or scowls. He hoisted Lex’s leg up, pushing it up high as he could and Lex released Supermans’ cock and laid down on the desk spreading his legs apart. He took his fingers out of Lex and took his own cock in hand and angled it just right before slowly pushing the head into Lex tight hole. Lex shuddered and griped the edge of the desk which was just beyond where his head lay. 

“Oh god” He couldn’t help but mutter as Superman slowly pushed more of his cock inside of him. 

Superman looked briefly concerned, “Tell me to stop if it hurts Lex–”

“Oh just shut up and fuck me farmboy.” Lex looked up at Superman with a furious glare.

Superman smiled and with one deep thrust was completely engulfed inside Lex which made the bald man cry out. He didn’t stop thrusting and slipped a hand under Lex’s back to prop the man up. Lex let go the desk and wrapped his arms around Superman’s broad shoulders, resting his forehead on one as he was completely overcome with pleasure. 

He kept up the momentum steady, thrusting in and out, sometimes slowing the pace to ensure Lex’s comfort. Lex bit him when he slowed down to much. His hands wandered all over Superman’s chest, he enjoyed being able to freely grope the man. Between the touching, and sweet heat and pressure around his cock as he thrust into Lex– Superman felt his climax fast approaching. He reached between Lex’s legs and began rubbing Lex’s cock again. Lex too felt he was going to come soon now that Superman had his hand stroking him fast and good. 

“Gonna come for me Lex?” Superman groaned near Lex’s ear and he bent himself over Lex more and he increased his speed. Lex wrapped his legs around Superman and took over stroking his own cock as Superman was now using both hands to prop himself up as Lex laid back on the desk letting the larger man pound into him. 

Lex felt his pleasure peaking and dug his fingers into Superman’s shoulder as he began to orgasm. He pumped his cock as he came, crying out loudly with a few curses mixed in. Superman felt Lex shudder as he came and quickly followed after him ending with a few last slow thrusts before resting his forehead against Lex. Both were panting, skin covered in sweat and in Lex’s case his own come. Which was a disappointment to Lex, he enjoyed seeing Superman covered in it instead. Superman did not lay his full body weight on Lex, but kept himself propped up. They did not move for a few moments before Superman stood up and slid out of Lex, he was still surprisingly half hard. Lex finally got up but kept leaning on the desk. His legs wobbled unsteadily beneath him. His whole body felt like he had just ran a marathon instead of being fucked by an alien. 

Silence filled the room beyond Lex’s still heavy breathing. Superman appeared not to be out of sorts beyond the slight sheen of sweat on his brow. The parting was always the awkward part. Lex was not a cuddler nor a man who bothered with aftercare after being thoroughly fucked hard. Superman began picking up his suit but dressed himself normally. Lex just stood against the desk staring at him but Superman could not read his expression. It was not one of disdain, or guilt. He looked a bit lost to him. Finally dressed Superman walked over to Lex and reached out to gently caress him. Finally Lex snapped out of whatever daze he was in and glared up at Superman. 

“Get out.”

Superman had flown off and Lex finally dressed himself and settled himself in his chair and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass. He drank in silence staring out the window Superman had flown out of. He promised himself that next time he would not cave into that man’s touches. Of course deep down he knew next time he’d most likely spread his legs for that alien, again


End file.
